Kiss Me
by Kitten Meru
Summary: "Kiss me."  What?  "You heard me correctly."  Tom/Harry oneshot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I needed to write, and this is what I came up with. Two-chaptered oneshot. Just because I felt it needed a bit of a break in the middle there.

I'm not new to , but I am new to posting my work here. Just to let you all know, I like some pretty obscure slash pairings, so if you do too, let me know, I always like to meet people who have the same strange taste as me.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Shock wasn't a usual expression for Tom.

Normally, he was calm and collected. He was the Dark Lord, nothing but pleasure, anger, satisfaction, and pride crossed his features, if anything at all. But the expression on his face was clearly shock this evening.

"Potter?" This evening he opened the door to his house in Little Hangleton, the one he had recently renovated with heavy help from magic, only to see one Harry Potter sitting outside it. He hadn't knocked, but somehow he'd known something was outside of his house this evening. How right he was.

"Hey, Tom." The boy just stared at the setting sun with seeming disinterest. It was so peculiar that he couldn't dredge up the usual rage at seeing the boy who had caused all of his problems as of late.

"Nice house. Shitty town though." He couldn't think of anything to respond to that. What was going on? Why was Potter here? How did he find him? Why weren't they arguing, fighting, cursing each other? Why did his presence not enrage him? Why on earth wasn't he wearing glasses?

Wait, what?

"You're speechless. Let me take advantage of the rare moment and tell you what I've discovered." The boy stood up and looked him in the eye. Had he grown?

"I happen to have access to a remarkable artefact, the most powerful invisibility cloak. With a couple spells I was able to ensure that it was undetectable to any and all magic. It's good for sneaking around, spying." Tom's first thought was that he'd been spying on him, on his death eaters, but he didn't speak, the strangeness of it all hadn't worn off.

"Yeah, Dumbledore says some pretty interesting things when he's alone. He talks to his phoenix like small girls talk to their diaries. Apparently he's told a lot of lies, to me and to you." He held a sphere in his hands, a prophesy if he wasn't mistaken. "You know of this prophesy." He let it drop. It smashed on the ground, and a whispery voice told the full prophesy, the one he's only heard part of so long ago. His eyes widened as he heard just what it contained. Before he could get angry or kill the boy, he'd begun speaking again. "It's a fake. Powerful magic replicated a real one, but it's fake."

The boy paused, the smoke dissipated.

"My parents weren't Lily and James Potter. My parents were Elven thieves. Dumbledore stole me when I was born, imprisoned my real parents and left them to die, and placed me with the Potter's and thought up this elaborate plan to destroy you, knowing that the killing curse wouldn't work normally on my kind. He expected us both to die that night. When I didn't die, he kept me, in case the worst should happen, like you returning. When you did, he had me fight you.

"What I'm getting at, is that we were both lied to. And I believe in the old saying that 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend', so Tom, I'd like to join you."


	2. Chapter 2

After the shock wore off a bit, and he'd processed all the boy had to say, he even looked into his mind to see the truth, he'd invited the boy in. He'd put him in a room and warded it with monitoring spells just in case he's missed something.

The next morning, after he'd spent the night thinking, he sat the boy down and talked with him.

Apparently, the boy had been doubting some of the people around him for a while, but he was still a Gryffindor with a hero complex, and so he wanted to do what he could to get back at the man who had killed his parents. Not only were the boy's parent not Lily and James, but it was Dumbledore who had staged everything, including the deaths of several innocent people.

Why would he do such a thing? For power.

He'd spoken to Aberforth, Albus' brother, and discovered that he'd always been power hungry. If he weren't so brave, he'd have been a Slytherin. He'd had an affair with Gellert Grindlewand some time ago in order to find out the secrets of gaining power. After gaining knowledge, he'd taken him down and taken the glory. He'd taken the Elder wand for magical power, and the glory for political power. But when Tom rose, with power matching his own, he knew there was no way to stop him on his own. So he'd stolen an Elven child from parents who were criminals, no one would miss him. Some glamours here, some magic restraints there, and voila, instant saviour.

But then Harry found out. And he wasn't about to ignore his findings.

"So you're an elf?" He'd gotten over the shock, and he'd come to accept all he'd learned as the truth. He now saw this as a great triumph, a powerful Elven child on his side, and no one would know until it was too late.

"Yes. I've done some research and I know what that entails. I also know that I'm apparently illegal. I'm not supposed to be able to live here, Elves were banished. So I figure I'm already breaking the law just by living here, I might as well keep it up. Don't misunderstand, I'm not about to kill for you, or torture for you, or even take the bloody mark. No, I'm better than that. But I will tell you all I know about everything I know about. I will use my image for all it's worth to help you take over the ministry, to gain their trust, to win. I only have one condition."

It was all sounding too good to be true. With this boy on his side, anything seemed possible. With all he was willing to give, victory seemed so close. So, he'd asked what the condition was.

"Kiss me."

What?

"You heard me correctly."

No, he didn't. There was no way that Harry Potter, despite that not being his real name, had asked him to kiss him. It made no sense.

"That is my condition. Honestly, I've had a crush on you ever since I saw you in your diary in my second year. I'm nothing if not a Gryffindor, even if part snake. I'm not really into the whole snake-face look, but your looks were only part of what got to me."

He was self-conscious for a moment, he really did look like a snake, didn't he? Never mind that, what on earth?

"Fine. Just sit there. Don't kiss me. But I'm leaving." The boy made to leave, but he caught him just as he stood up. He stood before the boy, who was just a couple inches shorter than him, and stared into his eyes.

Even for an elf, he was cute. He was a bit feminine, with feathered hair just past his slightly pointed ears, and the most beautiful emerald eyes you'd ever seen. This was the kind of boy that turned straight men gay.

Well, it was certainly working now.

He came to a decision right then, staring into those eyes. He took hold of the heavy glamour that he always kept on himself and dropped it. Suddenly, where once stood a snake-faced monster, now stood a handsome man who looked to be around 40. The boy's eyes widened, and some emotion he'd never seen before seeped into those emerald orbs.

He grinned and lowered his face, and quickly took those soft lips in his own. He pressed them further to the boy's, and immediately he received response. The boy wrapped his arms around his neck, bring them flush together, and he couldn't help but wrap his own arms around the boy's waist. They stand like that, massaging each other's lips for a minute. Then, ever the Gryffindor, the boy pressed his tongue to the seam between his lips. It got a bit heated from there.

An hour later, they lay together on his bed, naked as the day they were born, wrapped in the other's arms. How had they gone this far? It was only last night that the boy had appeared on his doorstep. And now suddenly he'd kissed the boy, and proceeded to fuck him. As far as he'd known, he was straight. Apparently not anymore. He groaned, the boy had stamina. He could feel the boy's arousal resting on his thigh. The boy traced lazy circles on his naked chest.

"You can't seriously want to go again. Three times? You have to remember how old I am." All thoughts of hating the boy flew out the window. This little elf was possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever had in his bed. And the only thing he'd had in his bed since before the boy was born.

"You may not be able to get it up, but perhaps you could still help me out. I hear you have a forked tongue." He said suggestively. He could only groan in lust. Truthfully, he wanted nothing more than to take the boy in his mouth, but he wasn't about to do it for free.

"You said your condition was a kiss. I've done so much more without demanding anything. What do I get for this?" he said as he trailed his hand down the boy's chest and skilfully avoided touching the prize below.

The boy pursed his lips as if in thought.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay."

"Stay?"

"Here, in my bed. Forever. With me, always."

To some, it may have sounded romantic. And maybe it was, the boy's company wasn't bad. He would not be opposed to living with the boy as more than a fuck-toy. But he wasn't professing his love, that was ridiculous.

"That's backwards thinking."

"How so?"

"Well, here I am, offering myself to you, and your condition for blowing me off is to stay here. Unless you can't tell, your sexy arse is what's arousing me, I'm not about to leave."

"Oh no?"

"Don't sound so cocky, I can leave whenever I damn well please."

"That's not what it sounded like a moment ago."

Apparently the boy was fed up with talking, because he rolled over on top of the dark lord and proceeded to devour his mouth.

Just to see the boy's reaction, he morphed his tongue to once again be forked. The boy gasped and sat up, straddling him, still aroused.

"Like that, boy?"

"Call me Harry."

"So will you stay?"

The boy, Harry, was silent for a moment. He rubbed his erection on the hard abs below him and groaned.

"Merlin, yes!"

So the dark lord flipped them over and settled himself between Harry's legs, and without warning took the hard shaft into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, Harry groaned deeply, his back arching. Harry's hands fisted in the dark green sheets and he moaned, begging Tom to suck harder.

Tom sucked back along the length of Harry's cock and took only the top into his mouth. Using his forked tongue, he dipped into the slit at the end and sucked again, tasting the precome. More guttural moans sounded from above him, urging him on. He wrapped a hand around the base of the shaft and squeezed, then swirled his tongue around the head. He took the whole length into his mouth again, the head resting firmly at the back of his throat. He swallowed around the head, and Harry let out a strangled moan, sounding like he was trying to hold back a scream.

"Oh Merlin, Tom! Please, please let me come!"

Smirking as best he could, he continued sucking and squeezing, as if trying to milk the hard cock. Harry's moans sped up, a sign that he was close. Knowing what was coming, Tom held the head in his mouth, and just then Harry spurted hard into his mouth. He sucked and squeezed until he's swallowed all he had to offer, and licked his lips.

"You'd better get comfy. You'll be here for a while."

Harry didn't respond for a few minutes, still catching his breath.

"Well..." he took a few breaths, then propped himself on his elbows and took into his partner's red eyes.

"You'd better get some more stamina, because if you plan to keep me here, expect to be jumped at random moments."

Tom grinned and pulled Harry closer to him, fully intent on falling asleep with the sexy elf in his arms.

"Whatever you say, Harry, but you're mine now."

"Sure sure." Harry smiled and snuggled closer, Happy for the first time in a long while.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: That's it. That's all. No more.

I mean, with the back story that I gave this thing, I expect it has the potential to be longer, but I honestly can't think of anything. But if anyone has any ideas, even if you think they kind of suck, PM me and share, maybe you'll spark some inspiration.

My first story up here wasn't M rated, but this is, and I have more M rated stuff on my computer and my phone, but the other stuff is definitely more smutty, and I'm wary of submitting it here. I mean, I've seen some pretty adult things here that haven't gotten taken down, but I've also seen other things get taken down. I'm worried.

Also, I have two multi-chapter fics in the works, which I will not post until they are done (because I have a bad habit of leaving my readers hanging) so eventually you'll see those.

Until then, I'll be posting oneshots every once in a while. Please, if anyone has even a tiny idea for a oneshot (preferably HP slash) and don't write/don't want to write, tell me and maybe I'll use it. I love writing, and I sometimes just NEED to. And if I don't have an idea, it turns out like crap. So just do that.

I like reviews, even just to say "hey, that was cool!" just because I know lots of people (myself included, a lot of the time) base quality on reviews, so I like to get my stuff out there. Of course, this is an obscure pairing, so I really don't expect much. But I'm sure fellow Tom/Harry fans will agree that there needs to be more of this out there. Which is why I am writing this, even though other pairings are easier to write. Enjoy!


End file.
